Unending (Rewrite)
by Ananya-Talvi
Summary: I've lived with the unbearable fate of the Asgard long enough now, and I will never forgive how much the screen writers screwed up when they decided to kill them. Hence I couldn't help but rewrite Sam's and Thor's last meeting.


_'_ _As a race, we are dying. Very soon, we will all be gone._ _'_

His words are echoing in my head, pushing all other thoughts in the background.

He couldn't be serious.

I stare at him, my mouth speaking his name, soundlessly. He looks back through his velvet eyes. There's no humour in them, no mirth, but I can almost sense the finality behind those words mirrored in his gaze.

Thor, no.

While General Landry is negotiating some procedures with Thor, I just observe the Asgard in front of me, oblivious of the words they're exchanging. I can't believe it, I don't want to believe it.

After the short briefing with the General is over, dozens of Asgard scientists come aboard the Odyssey to set up all the technology they'd promised to give us.

 _'_ _Everything we have…and know.'_

They have and know so much. To me, their wisdom had always seemed like something unachievable by any other race. The Asgard were advanced far more than humans could even dream of. But despite all their ingeniousness they didn't manage to safe themselves.

I accompany Thor to the computer core at a compartment of the engine room. It takes some hours for us to set up all the components and interconnections. We work silently, because I don't know what to say. I'm sure I wouldn't be able to hold back the tears as soon as I started to speak. I don't want to lose him, not now, not so soon, not before…

'The Asgard computer core is equipped with its own power source that will not infringe on your ship's ZPM.' Thor tells me in a business manner. 'However, when the upgrades are complete, the core will be fully integrated into all the ship's systems.' I can hardly listen, let alone comprehend what he's saying.

'There must be something more you can do.' I suddenly blurt out before my breaking heart falls to pieces.

'I assure you, we are providing you with all the latest Asgard technology, as well as a knowledge base, including our entire recorded history.' I know he's misunderstanding me on purpose, maybe because he's hurt as well.

'That's not what I was talking about.' I insist, not willing to let him go and leave me behind.

'Everything that can be done, has been done.' He says, his voice suddenly much softer. 'The final attempt to solve our physiological degeneration has left each of us with a rapidly progressing disease.'

'I can't believe that.' I whisper desperately. 'I mean, you just can't… die. There must be other ways to save you… like, I don't know, like the Ancients.'

'We do not have any other option, Samantha.' He's never said my first name so tenderly. 'We made the choice to extend our lives through science generations ago. It took any natural physiological evolution necessary for ascension out of the equation.'

I swallow hard, pushing my hands in the pockets of my pants, not really knowing where to look while I feel Thor's penetrating gaze on me.

'We're planning on ending our lives before the degeneration we're suffering from goes too far.' He keeps explaining. I'm fighting against the tears once more.

And once again, I swallow hard, while the severity of Thor's words is slowly dawning on me. 'Mass suicide?' I whisper, my voice broken.

'We don't want any of our knowledge or technology fall into the wrong hands.' Thor explains emotionlessly. I can't believe him to be that indifferent.

'Why did you call us to come to Orilla?' I want to know, biting my lip to fight back the tears.

'We want you to witness the event.' He says, his voice now a whisper as well.' Then everything we're installing on this ship is going to be our legacy.'

I just nod, lost for words. Of course, I understand the honour the Asgard are granting us, but that doesn't help to keep my heart from falling to pieces.

'If you like, you'll be able to interface with the core using a holographic representation of me, or any other Asgard on record in the knowledge base.' He suggests, obviously trying to comfort me.

I shake my head, because I know it would be just a computer generated illusion of him. It would never be him. 'I'm sorry, but that just won't be the same.' I object, feeling selfish all of a sudden, but I can't help it.

'I have been working on this for the better part of a year, Samantha.' He tells me, sounding hurt, an emotion I'd never seen on him before, and it breaks my heart.

'And we appreciate it, really!' I say helplessly, hating myself for not having appreciated the insane amounts of work he'd put into the computer core the Asgard are putting to our disposal.

'Many on the Council did not believe we should be imparting such advancements.' Thor informs me as though he wants to point out how much trust he actually puts in us humans. Trust we maybe don't even deserve.

'Well, I promise we will do our very best not to let you down.' I give him my word awkwardly but whole-heartedly.

'You are the Fifth Race.' He tells me solemnly. 'Your role is clear. If there is any hope in preserving the future, it lies with you and your people.'

I just nod, not able to speak because of the lump that's stuck in my throat. I want to scream and can't.

Suddenly Thor's features grow much softer. 'You have earned my respect and my friendship, Samantha.' There is something in those velvet eyes I can't quite comprehend. Sadness, regret, but also something else, something warmer.

'Well, the feeling's mutual.' I reassure him, not knowing what else to say without coming across all too awkward. There's so much more I'd want to tell him and can't.

'Please do not be sad.' His voice now broken as though he's fighting back tears just as much as I do. 'The end of my people has been a long time coming. We have made too many irreversible mistakes in our development. Hopefully, you can learn something from it. My only regret is that our physical weakness has left us incapable of helping you further.'

I suddenly know that with 'you' he doesn't mean humanity in general but me in person.

Being utterly moved by this realization I go down on my knees and hug him carefully, holding him close, close enough to feel his faint breathing on my wet cheek.

'Don't.' I just whisper in his ear, now no longer able to hold back the tears. 'Don't go. Don't leave me.'

'Samantha.' He says softly, obviously overwhelmed by my sudden outburst of emotionality. 'I have to go.'

I hold him even closer, desperately clinging to him, hoping that if I only held him close enough, they wouldn't be able to beam him out.

'Am I that important to you?' He asks quietly when he realizes I won't let him out of my firm grip anytime soon.

I nod slowly, then move a bit backwards to be able to look in his face, in those sad velvet eyes that are full of unspoken questions.

'If you beam down to the planet, let me come with you.' I plead in a final desperate attempt to show him how I feel without coming across all too blunt.

'The planet will be destroyed.' He says helplessly. 'None of us will survive.'

'I know.' I confirm. 'That's why I want to come with you.' I want to be with him until the very last moment. I don't want him to die alone, and I don't want to live on in a galaxy where he doesn't exist anymore.

'I cannot allow this happen.' He says, his voice much steadier now. 'I will not allow you to follow us in our inevitable fate. Humanity needs you to decipher all our technology.'

'I don't care what humanity needs.' I reply stubbornly, fully aware that this was my one and only chance.

'Samantha.' He says quietly, and I see some unshed tears glisten in his eyes.

'Thor.' I acknowledge firmly, no longer ashamed of my own tears.

He closes his eyes and exhales, then suddenly tilts his head. 'The Ori have arrived. I have to go now.'

I want to object, I want to scream at his face, but suddenly he gently puts his left hand on my forehead. I see his strange hand device light up for a brief moment. He blinks at me, then he's engulfed by the white light of the Asgard transporter beam.

 _'_ _We won't be gone, Samantha.'_ His voice echoes in my head. _'We're moving on to another galaxy and rebuild our people from what's still left of us. All the other Asgard have left a while ago already. Only my team and I have stayed behind to upgrade the Odyssey. Orilla is a bait for the Ori. When the planet is gone, they'll be convinced the Asgard are gone for good. Use our weapons well, because with them you're able to destroy them. We're too weak to participate in this war any longer, we now have to look after ourselves first. A ship, hidden by our stealth technology, is already waiting for me. Our enemies shall never know, thus entrust you with this secret to keep.'_

I blink once, twice, but the echo of his voice is still there. _'There's no need to cry, Samantha. You can find me anytime at a place we call Valhalla.'_ He provides me with the memory of a gate address. Eight chevrons. _'I'll be waiting for you.'_

'I will find you.' I whisper into the void. 'And then you'll know…'


End file.
